Nasza Eurowizja 12
|rezygnacja = |debiut = }}[[Nasza Eurowizja|'Nasza Eurowizja']]' 12' - odbędzie się w listopadzie 2019 roku w miejscu, które wygra przetarg organizacyjny. Organizatorami będzie Kepano i menadżer, który wygra przetarg 22 października 2019 roku. Zasady Wykonawca może zostać wybrany przez zarządcę kraju wewnętrznie lub przez preselekcje. Piosenka może zostać wybrana tak samo jak wykonawca. W przeciwieństwie do prawdziwej Eurowizji - w Naszej Eurowizji przekleństwa / tematy TABU / polityka mogą się pojawiać. Do reprezentowania kraju dopuszczalni są reprezentanci z poprzednich lat w prawdziwej Eurowizji dla dorosłych. Nie pozwala się jednak, aby został wybrany uczestnik z tegorocznego Konkursu Eurowizji - chyba, że z innym utworem niż tym eurowizyjnym. Maksymalna liczba państw, którymi można zarządzać to ilość 3 państw. Selekcje Podobnie jak w poprzednich edycjach także w tej są organizowane selekcje. Poniżej wymienione zostały wszystkie selekcje organizowane w tej edycji oraz odnośniki do nich. * - Söngur Fyrir NE12 * - The Voice of Lithuania * - Dudelange Selections 2 * - Қазақстанның Дауысы * - Alegerea Moldovei pentru aur * - Eirovīzijas Duelis * - Narodowy Program Wyboru Reprezentanta Polski do... * - Svenska Val Przetarg 13 października 2019 roku (czyli w dzień finału 11 edycji Naszej Eurowizji) po ogłoszeniu zwycięzcy zaproponowano zorganizowanie przetargu na organizatora konkursu. Taki pomysł powstał, ze względu na to, że Angel organizowała konkurs zaledwie dwie edycje temu. Jako iż Weronika ma opcje wyboru dnia 14 października 2019 w rozmowie w NENews poinformowała, że rozważy ten pomysł, jednak jest zainteresowana organizacją osobiście by ponownie sprawdzić się w tej roli i jeszcze bardziej się postarać. Do przetargu wstępnie zgłosił się KonTiX z Austrią i Wiedniem, Kepano z Maroko i nie podanym wówczas miastem, Slimitch z Kazachstanem i Astaną oraz Urban z Islandią i Rejkiawikiemhttps://naszaeurowizja.fandom.com/pl/f/p/3168375505158232055. Wieczorem 14 października 2019 ogłoszono, że przetarg się odbędzie. Od 14 października do 21 października potrwa tydzień promocyjny kampanii, a 22 października nastanie cisza wyborcza i zostanie podany organizator wybrany przez dwu osobowe juryhttps://naszaeurowizja.fandom.com/pl/f/p/3168375505158232059. Poniżej przedstawiono wszystkie zgłoszone kandydatury: * - Wiedeń, Wienner Stadhale (Kandydatura KonTiXa)https://naszaeurowizja.fandom.com/pl/f/p/3168375505158232060 * - Astana, Astana Arena (Kandydatura Slimitcha) * - Luksemburg. Stadion Josy Barthel (Kandydatura Miczela) * - Lillehammer, Håkons Hall (Kandydatura Rodaka) Głosowanie Głosowanie odbędzie się w listopadzie 2019 roku przed finałem. Przed głosowaniem na platformie watch2gether.com każda propozycja zostanie obejrzana przez zarządców krajów uczestniczących. Po ich obejrzeniu każdy przyzna swoje punkty. Punkty do rozdania będą wyglądały następująco: 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 10, 12. Głosowanie i punktacja zostają wyświetlone dzięki platformie Scorewiz. Półfinały (przykład z poprzedniej edycji, nie znamy jeszcze ilości uczestników w tej) Jeżeli mamy aktualnie 54 państwa powstają dwa półfinały. 28 państw zmierzy się w 1, 25 państwa w 2 (organizator znajduje się od razu w finale). Punktacja będzie taka, jak w finale tyle, że uczestnicy 2 półfinału nie głosują w 1 i na odwrót. Top 10 każdego półfinału kwalifikuje się do finału. Pozostałe 10 państw poza top 10 odpada i zostaje w półfinale. Może ich tylko uratować Wild-card losowany po wynikach półfinału. Punkty z półfinałów zostaną podane w innym terminie, bowiem po głosowaniu w półfinałach wyczytani zostaną tylko zakwalifikowani w losowej kolejności. Myślę, że nie wpłynie to na zabawę gdyż aby zarządca nie bawił się w finale musiałoby dojść do niezakwalifikowania się jego wszystkich piosenek, co przy top 10 raczej jest wręcz niemożliwe. Jeżeli jednak ktoś nie zakwalifikuje się, ma prawo oczywiście brać udział w finale, ale jako widz. Punkty w finale bez zmian - nawet jeżeli któryś z zarządców przepadnie w półfinałach swoje punkty może przekazać. Oznacza to, że w finale zawalczy 20 państw, a 10 przepadnie w półfinałach. Półfinały są rozplanowane następująco: Czwartek - losowanie numerów startowych półfinałów. Piątek - Pierwszy półfinał Sobota - Drugi półfinał (Tutaj po głosowaniu losowanie numerów startowych finału). Niedziela - Finał. Wiemy także, że wasz czas może nie pasować w półfinały i finał. Dlatego, jeżeli nie ma opcji abyście wzięli udział skontaktujcie się z Kepano, a postara się on dokonać wszelkich starań, by zdobyć miejsce w innym półfinale. Jeżeli miejsce się nie znajdzie jesteśmy zmuszeni zdyskwalifikować zarządce i jego kraje, chyba że znajdzie się godny zastępca danej osoby. Pierwszy półfinał Drugi półfinał Finał Zarządcy [[KonTiX|'KonTiX']]https://naszaeurowizja.fandom.com/pl/f/p/3168375505158232005 - , , [[Miczel|'Miczel']]https://naszaeurowizja.fandom.com/pl/f/p/3168375505158232011 - , , [[Kepano|'Kepano']]https://naszaeurowizja.fandom.com/pl/f/p/3168375505158232017 - , , [[Rosjanka|'Rosjanka']]https://naszaeurowizja.fandom.com/pl/f/p/3168375505158232009 - , , [[Fizy|'Fizy']]https://naszaeurowizja.fandom.com/pl/f/p/3168375505158232012 - , , [[PPoskar|'PPoskar']]https://naszaeurowizja.fandom.com/pl/f/p/3168375505158232028 - , , [[Angel|'Angel']]https://naszaeurowizja.fandom.com/pl/f/p/3168375505158232010 - , , [[DeadlyNeon|'DeadlyNeon']] - , [[Rodak|'Rodak']]https://naszaeurowizja.fandom.com/pl/f/p/3168375505158232007 - , , [[Minigunski|'Minigunski']]https://naszaeurowizja.fandom.com/pl/f/p/3168375505158232023''' '- , , [[AnTron|'AnTron']]https://naszaeurowizja.fandom.com/pl/f/p/3168375505158232020 - , , [[Slimitch|'Slimitch']]https://naszaeurowizja.fandom.com/pl/f/p/3168375505158232008 - , [[Skynn|'Skynn']]https://naszaeurowizja.fandom.com/pl/f/p/3168375505158232021 - , , [[Urban|'Urban']]' (debiut)https://naszaeurowizja.fandom.com/pl/f/p/3168375505158232022 - , , 'Mianio '(debiut) https://naszaeurowizja.fandom.com/pl/f/p/3168375505158232033 - , , [[TrixonTrix|'''TrixonTrix]] (debiut)https://naszaeurowizja.fandom.com/pl/f/p/3168375505158232052 - , , Aktywni członkowie NEBU NatkaWpadka - w trakcie przygotowań do 6 edycji Naszej Eurowizji poinformowano, że nie będzie brać udziału w przyszłych edycjach z powodów nie ujawnianych publicznie. Waterflower - mimo braku potwierdzenia dalszego braku powrotu prawdopodobnie nie powróci, gdyż nie jest zainteresowany konkursem. NEMESIS - zrezygnowała z 8 edycji, a także poinformowała, że prawdopodobnie nie będzie brała udziału w przyszłych. IksRiverDwaKa - 29 września 2019 roku oznajmił, że ze względu na brak czasu i niechęć do konkursu nie powróci w tej, a prawdopodobnie także w przyszłej edycji konkursuhttps://naszaeurowizja.fandom.com/pl/f/p/3168375505158232034. Pieseł - po krytycznej kłótni ze wszystkimi uczestnikami 19 sierpnia 2019 roku został zdyskwalifikowany, później tego samego dnia na 2. Spotkaniu Zarządców w ramach Naszej Eurowizji ustalono, że Pieseł nie może brać udziału w przyszłych edycjachhttps://naszaeurowizja.fandom.com/pl/f/p/3168375505158231952. JuleczeQ - 24 września 2019 roku poinformowano, że jeżeli wynik osiągnięty podczas 11 edycji Naszej Eurowizji w Pradze będzie wystarczająco zadowalający (nie zostało określone jaki jest oczekiwany) to stacja potwierdzi udział w 12 edycji Naszej Eurowizjihttps://naszaeurowizja.fandom.com/pl/f/p/3168375505158232015, jednakże zanim do tego doszło została zdyskwalifikowana na zawsze z powodu podejrzeń (później popartych dowodami zebranymi podczas dochodzenia), iż jest to multikonto Slimitcha. Przypisy Kategoria:Nasza Eurowizja Kategoria:Nasza Eurowizja 12